A Bag of Lily Seeds
by Smile Life Away
Summary: "And maybe one day he'll come to her – begging for her love – and she'll reject him. Cause Lily's tired of crying herself to sleep at night." Takes place after "The Loss of an Angel"


**A/N: My next story for my Lily/Scorpius Collection. Takes place after **_**The Loss of an Angel. **_**This is the one time I recommend you read that one first**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

_She can't help but think that Albus is right about Scorpius – maybe he's undecided. But it doesn't matter because she's tired of having her heart broken over and over again, even if it's by a boy who has never claimed to love her. And she's tired of crying herself to sleep at night thinking about 'her Scorpius' belonging to someone else- even though he's never been hers. And she'll forget about him, and move on, and find love. And maybe one day he'll come to her – begging for her love – and she'll reject him. Cause Lily's tired of crying herself to sleep at night._

He's been confined to his room for three days before his mother swings open the door to his jail cell and allows the sunlight – figuratively of course.

"I've better things for you to do."

And she starts making him do house work while his father watches with a smirk – because Draco Malfoy never had to do anything other than be a good, aristocratic, pure-blooded boy while his house-elf did everything.

But not Scorpius, no he's given a broom and told to sweep the mansion and then sent outside to yank up gnomes because Scorpius needs to learn how to work for himself. Not that Astoria Greengrass ever had to do anything except smile, look pretty, and curl her hair.

And then his mother sets him planting roses in the morning and informs him that dinner better be ready when she gets back from work. Not that she teaches him how to cook, not that would be too kind. Instead he goes to his father who pulls out a wand and manages to make mushy brown beans and hands him a piece of bread with a shrug that says, _I can't cook, _and Scorpius is really starting to hate his life.

It's the flowers that really irritate him though, because his mother decides she doesn't want roses anymore and lilies will look much nicer.

_Lily._

Sure he's annoyed with his mother's molding him into a self-reliant boy – sixteen years too late, and his father's incompetence. But that all disappears when his mother hands him a bag of lily seeds and tells him to start planting.

He freezes, literally freezes in his steps and feels a rush of guilt attack him, all because of the damned lilies.

"Scorpius." His father comes outside and flicks his wand planting the row, "let's talk." He guides him inside and the younger Malfoy can't help but wonder exactly what he's going to say.

He brings Scorpius into his office and puts a silencing charm around the room – just in case Astoria decides to come home early - and then they take the same seats as always. Scorpius in Draco's chair behind the desk and his father on the leather couch opposite him.

"I haven't asked you about what happened last week, but if you want to -."

"There was this girl…" And truthfully he doesn't know why he's spilling everything to his father but he really does seem like the only person who might understand. And besides shouldn't he be able to communicate with the man? "And I don't like her; I don't even remember her name. But I got drunk and we were in my room and Lily…well Lily saw…"

"Lily Potter?"

And just because Scorpius realizes he's talking to Draco Malfoy about Harry Potter's daughter doesn't mean he's going to stop. Because he's been waiting too long to say this and his father is listening to him, actually listening.

"I love her. I know that sounds stupid cause eight months ago I didn't see her like that but now… and she was crying because of that girl. I made her cry -."

"Have you tried telling her?"

"I can't. I already told her I don't, and now -."

Draco summons a bottle of mead, pours a glass, and hands it to Scorpius.

"You're not grounded anymore. I'll talk to your mother. Drink and go see Lily Potter."

"But what if she won't -."

"She's a fourteen year old girl, if she doesn't want you anymore than accept it and move on."

There's a way that he says it, like it's common sense, and Scorpius wonders what exactly is going through his father's head. But instead of acting he downs the glass and stands up.

"Thanks, dad."

And he heads off for better or worse.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about ending my collection there. What do you think? Tell me in a review :) **

**You know what, I sorta like Draco in this story. *Wheels start turning***


End file.
